[unreadable] Dr. Kashlan is currently conducting his research in the laboratory of Dr. Kleyman at the University of Pittsburgh. His career goals for the award period are to further develop his critical thinking skills, new approaches towards laboratory research, and technical expertise in electrophysiological, biochemical, and molecular biological methods. After 1-2 years of mentored research training in Dr. Kleyman's laboratory, Dr. Kashlan plans to make the transition to a tenure-track faculty position. His long-term career goals are to become a fully independent academic investigator in the broad fields of biophysics and molecular physiology, performing research that gives insight into important biological problems that impact clinical issues, with a particular focus on the structure and function of proteins. The basis for the first specific aim of the proposed research is the discovery in our laboratory of an interaction surface on the first transmembrane segment of the alpha subunit (alphaM1) within the epithelial Na(+) channel (ENaC). We propose experiments to identify the transmembrane segment(s) that interact with alphaM1, and then to characterize the interaction between these two segments. To that end, we will develop a novel reporter assay to identify interactions between different transmembrane segments and perform complementary mutagenesis paired with functional assays to characterize the interaction between the two segments. The second specific aim will characterize the structure of the ENaC inner pore by utilizing engineered histidines and Ni(2+), which may give insights into the mechanisms of ENaC gating, conductance and ion selectivity. We will perform scanning histidine mutagenesis throughout pore lining ENaC structural elements and measure the effects of adding Ni(2+) to the intracellular side of the mutant channels using the cut open oocyte and excised inside-out macro patch techniques. This research proposal should result in a greater understanding of the structure and function of the ENaC pore, and may give insights into channel selectivity, conductance and gating. The research proposed here may inform mechanisms underlying Na(+) homeostasis, whose failure leads to alterations in blood pressure and abnormal mucociliary clearance. [unreadable] [unreadable]